elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2012/03
31. März 2012 *Assam's elephant population increasing - Guwahati: Assam has recorded a remarkable growth in its elephant population, according to the recently concluded elephant census in the state. - 31.03.2012. *Killer tusker ill-treated - Megharjunan, the elephant that killed a mahout at the Koodalmanikya temple festival in Irinjalakkuda collapsed on Friday night due to ill-treatment by the devaswom. - 31.3.2012. *From The KOTV Vault: Tulsa Zoo Starts Weighing Elephants In 1981 - TULSA, Oklahoma - In November of 1981, the Tulsa Zoo weighed the elephants for the very first time. Jessica Scallen says they weigh their elephants monthly. - Mit Video. - 31.03.2012. 30. März 2012 *Elephant center in Indian River County highlights issue behind zoo animals bill - Groundbreaking is planned next week for the National Elephant Center in Indian River County, which supporters and opponents alike of HB 1117 say represents their arguments on the bill. - 30.03.2012. *MAMMUT-MOLLY MACHT ÄRGER: Archäologen bestatteten Elefantendame heimlich hinterm Schloss - Archäologen haben im Hasengraben beim Tübinger Schloss die Elefantendame Molly begraben. Weil sie das ungenehmigt taten, bekamen sie Ärger mit dem Veterinäramt und der Denkmalpflege. - 30.03.2012. *NATURKUNDEMUSEUM: Berlin zeigt den Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Elefanten - Das Naturkundemuseum in Berlin eröffnet seine neue Schau „Elefantenreich". - Wer im Naturkundemuseum an den bekannten Dinosauriern vorbei rechts abbiegt, stutzt und staunt. Im großen Treppenhaus reckt einem ein riesiger Elefant Rüssel und Stoßzähne entgegen. - 30.03.2012. *Benjamin Blümchen gratuliert Marlar - Marlar, Kölns erstes Elefantenbaby, wird am Freitag sechs Jahre alt. Gefeiert wird das mit einem Elefanten-Geburtstags-Tag am Sonntag im Zoo. Zu den Geburtstagsgästen gehören auch Benjamin Blümchen, Karla Kolumna und Otto. - 30.03.2012. *Local lady 'lives with elephants' - A couple years ago, Judy Quam said she got bored and decided she needed an adventure, something different. She did some research on volunteering, and last month she returned from a two-week trip to Thailand that included time at an elephant camp. - 30.03.2012. *Elephant population on the rise: Census report - GUWAHATI, March 30 – Marking a rising trend, the latest elephant census has yielded a presence of 5,620 wild elephants in Assam. The 25 protected areas (PAs), i.e., 20 wildlife sanctuaries and five national parks, recorded 3,054 elephants while the managed forests (reserve forests, proposed reserved forests, district council reserve forests and un-classed forests) were found to shelter 2,516 elephants. - 30.03.2012. *A 50 Year Elephant Sized Party at the Oregon Zoo - Portland, OR - Put on your elephant ears and get ready to party! Packy the elephant is turning 50 years old April 14, and the zoo is celebrating Oregon’s most beloved elephant with a birthday bash featuring music, games and cake. - 30.03.2012. *Elephant adventures - WV fundraiser supports conservation. - FIVE years ago in India, Dag Goering locked eyes with a mother elephant whose baby he was treating - an experience that he claims changed his life. - 30.03.2012. *Stop Inbreeding Innovation - It's a topic that perhaps would only appear on the pages of The Economist: an effort to establish North America's first elephant sperm bank. As the article notes, a single elephant named Jackson has "sired many of the calves born in the United States in the past decade, and scientists say new bloodlines are needed to avoid future inbreeding among his many progeny." - 30.03.2012. *Job vacancy: Pilot for elephant, no previous experience expected - Nantes - Les Machines de l'Ile, one of the major attractions in Nantes in Western France, is seeking applicants for the post of piloting its giant mechanical elephant. - 30.03.2012. *Nashville Zoo trainer finds niche caring for elephants - Hadari is slightly spoiled. Sukari is described as “uncertain,” while Juno acts as the playground bully and Rosie is, well, Rosie. The trainers of the four African elephants at the Nashville Zoo don’t necessarily reflect their 10,000-pound friends’ personalities, but they do build close bonds with the animals and one another. - 30.03.2012. *Former women concillor trampled to death by elephant - Udhagamandalam, Mar 30 (PTI) A former women councillor was trampled to death by an elephant, when she was collecting firewood near her house in Puliymapara in Gudalur, about 70 kms from here today, police said. - 30.03.2012. *HAPPY BIRTHDAY!: Marlar darf jetzt Mama werden - Köln – Aus dem süßen Babyfanten ist eine junge Elefanten-Dame geworden. Heute ist Marlars sechster Geburtstag – happy Birthday! - 30.03.2012. *The two-ton elephant that said goodbye to the circus - Off he went with a trumpety-trump, narrowly avoiding disaster as he stormed through a car park. - 30.03.2012. *Elephant rescued from 36-feet pit after three days - COIMBATORE: A cow elephant trapped in a 36 feet pit in the Periyanaickenpalayam forest range for three days was rescued on Thursday. - 30.03.2012. *Playing with the big boys - “Do you want to come and play elephant polo?” It is not a phrase that you hear every day but it was an invitation I accepted with much excitement and a little trepidation at the end of last year. - 30.03.2012. 29. März 2012 *Museum zeigt Elefanten-Fossilien aus Deutschland - Berlin - Zehn Tonnen Gewicht, gekrümmte Stoßzähne und lange Rüssel: Das Berliner Naturkundemuseum zeigt in einer neuen Sonderausstellung, dass es in Deutschland vor 200 000 Jahren Elefanten gab - gigantischer als Mammuts. - 29.03.2012. *Vorbereitungen für Elefantentausch im Thüringer Zoopark - Drei Experten aus Frankreich begutachten die Elefantenkühe Csami und Seronga in Erfurt, die eventuell nach Sigean umziehen. - Erfurt. Drei Elefantenspezialisten aus dem südfranzösischen Safaripark Sigean sind derzeit im Thüringer Zoopark zu Gast. Sie wollen die beiden Elefantenkühe Csami und Seronga kennenlernen, die womöglich nach Sigean umziehen werden. - 29.03.2012. *Wasserscheu: Irischer Zirkuselefant floh vor der Dusche - „Baby“ wollte sich nicht waschen lassen und brach aus seinem Gehege aus. Nach einem Ausflug auf einen Parkplatz wurde der Dickhäuter wieder eingefangen. - 29.03.2012. *Elephants trample worker - Udhagamandalam (TN), Mar 29 (PTI) A casual labourer was today trampled to death by a herd of elephants at Thengumarada, about 80 km from here. - 29.03.2012. *Suggest cruelty-free ways to get to know elephants - I am writing in response to the March 22 column by Eileen Fitzgerald. I too, love elephants, and would like to include some additional information to her article. - 29.03.2012. *Elephant advocates share stories and photos - Writer, photographer team to describe their experiences from around the world. - Dag Goering's life was forever changed on the day in 2007 when an elephant grabbed his wrist, pulled him close, and looked him directly in the eye. - 29.03.2012. *Kerala forest department issues ID cards for tamed elephants - Thrissur (Kerala), Mar.29 (ANI): Officials from the Conservator of Forests and Wildlife in Kerala have issued identity cards for domesticated elephants. - 29.03.2012. *Department conducts elephant data book verification - KOTTAYAM: Puthuppally Kesavan stood tall among the 51 elephants which had turned up at Kidangoor for verification of the data book on Wednesday. Towering above three metres (309 cm/10.1 ft), Kesavan is the tallest elephant in the district. - 29.03.2012. *Circus Elephant Goes On The Run In Ireland - A 2.5 tonne elephant broke loose from its handlers during a parade in Blackpool, Cork. Video taken by a witness shows the animal loose in a car park near a busy shopping centre as members of Courtney's Circus tried to restrain her. - 29.03.2012. 28. März 2012 *Bauprojekt Elefantenpark: Dickhäuter brauchen starke Nerven - Münster - Am Donnerstag wird ein riesiger Kran neben dem Elefanten-Gehege im Zoo aufgestellt, mit dessen 40 Meter-Ausleger Baumaterial über die Köpfe der Dickhäuter geschwenkt werden soll. „Wir werden zumindest testen, ob sie es mitmachen. Jedenfalls müssen sie keine Helme tragen“, sagt Adler. - 28.03.2012. *Köthen: «Tembo» frühstückt Mohrrüben - KÖTHEN/MZ. "Tembo" war am Mittwochmittag der krönende Abschluss eines gelungenen Tages der offenen Tür in der Regenbogenschule. Vor allem die Grundschüler konnten die Ankunft der afrikanischen Elefantendame gar nicht erwarten. - 28.03.2012. *Mammuts und Besucherzentrum Arche Nebra - WANGEN/DPA. Die Mammuts sind eine ausgestorbene Gattung von Elefanten, die nach Expertenangaben vor rund 4,5 Millionen Jahren lebten. Sie verbreiteten sich von Afrika aus bis Eurasien und Nordamerika. Dabei ernährten sie sich von Gras. Die Wollhaarmammuts hatten sich durch ein dichtes Fell an die Kälte der Eiszeit angepasst. - 28.03.2012. *Kenya rangers kill nine suspected elephant poachers - Kenya Wildlife Service rangers shot and killed three suspected poachers in a national park in the latest in a series of poacher killings amid a rise in elephant deaths, an official said. - 28.03.2012. *Protest after elephant escapes in Cork - Animal rights activists plan to picket the circus responsible for the elephant that made a dash for freedom across a Cork carpark. The elephant escaped from the Courtney Brothers circus at the Sunbeam site in Blackpool yesterday. - 28.03.2012. *TB infected elephants: Who did it? - 8 seized elephants have TB that humans can catch, 15 of 18 seized elephants in poor health, govt & animal parks accuse each other of negligence. - Blame for the death of one elephant and the poor health of 15 others confiscated from an elephant park is being passed between the park operators and state officials. - 28.03.2012. *Is that an elephant using the Galaxy Note? - Peter the pachyderm proves mighty skilled with a stylus as he plays with Samsung's large-screened smartphone. - This Samsung Galaxy Note advertisement is quite the stunner. Peter the elephant is seen on camera using the large mobile device to draw and play music, as well as flip through photos using his trunk. - 28.03.2012. *Elephant poaching fight comes to West Vancouver - Five years ago in India, Dag Goering locked eyes with a mother elephant whose baby he was treating - an experience that he claims changed his life. "I could sense this real magic. . . . You could tell you were up-close with a sentient being," said the Victoria-based veterinarian and photographer. - 28.03.2012. *Elephant rescues baby from hyenas - THIS is the moment a protective mother elephant fought off a pack of savage hyenas attacking her calf. During the bloody encounter with up to 18 hyenas the vulnerable baby - who had been momentarily separated from the herd - had its tail BITTEN OFF. - 28.03.2012. *Elephant expedition is open - It’s been more than seven years and $8.5 million in the making, but finally, Reid Park Zoo’s seven-acre exhibit, “Expedition Tanzania,” has been completed, and now houses five new elephants. - 28.03.2012. *No, you haven’t had too much to drink… it really is a pink elephant - Pink elephants were on parade in a Burmese zoo today and they were causing quite a splash. The mother and baby clearly loved having a good wallow and tooted with delight when their caretaker dowsed them with the hose. Usually their skin is a reddish brown colour but they turn a light pink when wet. They also have fair eyelashes and toenails. - 28.03.2012. *LESLI BISGOULD: Who will speak for Lucy the elephant? - “I’m the Lorax who speaks for the trees!” - Long before there was a hit movie, children could remember reading Dr. Seuss’s story of The Lorax, about a determined orange creature who made them wonder whether anyone would speak for the trees. Back in the world of non-fiction, the Supreme Court of Canada is now being asked to consider whether anyone can speak for Lucy. - 28.03.2012. *Circus Elephants to chump on lunch at Lexington Market - BALTIMORE - The elephants in the "Ringling Brothers and Barnum and Bailey circus" wined and dined at Lexington Market Wednesday. - 28.03.2012. *Arrests made as Cameroon elephant poaching crisis spreads - Twelve suspected poachers have been arrested and 14 elephant tusks confiscated outside protected areas in southeast Cameroon this week. Forest rangers carried out the arrests and seizures near Boumba-Bek and Nki National Parks after receiving intelligence information from village monitoring groups formed by WWF. - 28.03.2012. *Accusations fly over poor health of seized elephants - Blame for the death of one elephant and the poor health of 15 others confiscated from an elephant park is being passed between the park operators and state officials. - 28.03.2012. 27. März 2012 *Elephants Flying From Toronto to PAWS Sanctuary in California With $880,000 Help From Bob Barker - Bob Barker is paying to have three elephants flown from the Toronto Zoo to PAWS sanctuary in California because of lack of funds to build an appropriate enclosure for them and the growing concern of Canada’s chilly climate being unsuitable for them. - 27.03.2012. *Stillborn elephant is new tragedy for zoo - Staff at Twycross Zoo are mourning the loss of a baby elephant who was stillborn at the weekend. The female calf was delivered stillborn to Tara, one of the zoo's Asian elephants, early on Sunday morning. - 27.03.2012. *Psychologist Says Elephants Suffer Post-Traumatic Stress - Since mid-January, poachers have killed as many as 200 of the free-roaming elephants in Bouba Ndjida National Park in northern Cameroon. Although sales are banned in most countries, a growing demand for elephants’ ivory tusks is behind the slaughter. - 27.03.2012. *Soon, concrete walls to protect jumbos - COIMBATORE: The forest departments of Tamil Nadu and Kerala have decided to jointly erect concrete walls on either side of the railway track along the Walayar stretch to prevent railway accidents caused by elephants entering tracks especially between Palakkad and Coimbatore. - 27.03.2012. *Elefanten gefällt Schützenwiese - Zirkus Charles Knie gibt vier Gastspiele in Varel – Akrobatik und Tierdressuren. - Charles Knie ist eines der letzten großen Zirkus-Unternehmen in Deutschland. Für zwei Tage gastiert der Zirkus in Varel. - 27.03.2012. *Konfliktelefanten: Rettung für die letzten Dickhäuter Sumatras - Die tropischen Regenwälder Sumatras zählen zu den artenreichsten Regionen der Welt. Sie sind die Heimat von Elefanten, Tigern und Orang-Utans. Doch nirgendwo sonst auf der Welt verschwindet der Urwald schneller als in Indonesien. - 27.03.2012. 26. März 2012 *Trump’s Sons Under Investigation for African Hunting Trip - Donald Trump‘s sons are facing more scrutiny for their African hunting expedition that recently came to light. The trip is currently the subject of an investigation led by conservationists in Zimbabwe. - 26.03.2012. *Elephant Fossil Co-op? - At Lake Nojiri in Shinano, Nagano Prefecture in Japan there was found over 50 years ago, the fossils of Naumann elephants. They have employed what is now called the “Lake Nojiri Method” to excavate the 83,000 fossils and other items they have found since: anyone can participate. - 26.03.2012. *Loss of stillborn baby elephant saddens staff at Twycross Zoo - Keepers and staff at Twycross Zoo in Warwickshire in mourning after the death of the newborn Asian elephant calf. In the early hours of Sunday, March 25, Tara went into labour and delivered a stillborn female calf at 3.00am. - 26.03.2012. *Now, RFID devices to track jumbos - After the ten-digit micro-chip implantation and the data book compilation, the state forest department is keen on undertaking more efforts to check the misuse of elephants and related rule violations. - 26.03.2012. *Duisburg: Personal Trainer für Zootiere - Duisburg (RPO). Was es mit Bällen, Kanistern, Röhren und anderen künstlichen oder natürlichen Gegenständen in den Tiergehegen von Affen, Giraffen und Elefanten im Zoo Duisburg auf sich hat, bekamen interessierte Besucher bei einer Sonderführung gezeigt. - 26.03.2012. *Zirkus Knie kommt nach neun Jahren wieder nach Kaltenkirchen - Mit knapp 100 Zweibeinern und noch mehr Tieren kommt der international bekannte Zirkus Charles Knie nach Kaltenkirchen. Von Dienstag, 24. April, bis Donnertag, 26. April, sind fünf Vorstellungen auf dem Festplatz am Freizeitpark geplant. - 26.03.2012. *Elephants Being Massacred in Cameroon - Invading Sudanese horsemen have slaughtered half of the elephants in one of Cameroon’s reserves. More than 200 elephants have been slaughtered by poachers in three months. Troops arrived too late to stop the massacre, and one soldier has been killed. In the last week, twenty more elephants were killed. - 26.03.2012. *Dinner time! Comfort blanket gets baby elephants to feed - Conservation just got a little cuter! Check out these photos of orphaned baby elephants feeding at the David Sheldrick Wildlife Trust in Kenya. The calves are fed from behind a blanket – a helpful trick that keepers use to get the babies to eat. - 26.03.2012. *Zoo Pushes Ahead In Rainforest, Evaluating Elephants - The Topeka Zoo's rain forest is expected to reopen to the public on Memorial Day. - TOPEKA, Kan. (WIBW) - Renovations on the Topeka Zoo's rain forest exhibit are on pace to finish for a Memorial Day debut. - 26.03.2012. *Eating Lunch with Elephants - We sent D Magazine intern Karley Osborn to eat lunch, and she came back with photos of these wrinkly friends. - This is a story about circus elephants who do lunch. Jump for the circus. Orange shopping carts sectioned off the El Rio Grande parking last Thursday, turning the space into an elephant-sized cafeteria for the afternoon. - 26.03.2012. *Compensation to kin of elephant victims doubled - Ranchi: Compensation amount to the families losing any member in elephant attack has been doubled, Deputy Chief Minister Sudesh Mahto informed the state assembly on Monday. - 26.03.2012. *Electro-ejaculation: the business of collecting elephant sperm - Elephants in captivity are becoming too inbred. That’s where the sperm bank of wild elephant semen comes in. - Just when you thought masturbating over a JC Penney underwear catalog in an IVF clinic was an unfortunate way to breed, think about what poor elephants must go through these days. - 26.03.2012. *After 50 years, fossil fans still dig at Lake Nojiri - NAGANO--More than half a century after fossils of Naumann elephants were discovered at Lake Nojiri in Shinano, Nagano Prefecture, the hunt for more fossils of the ancient beasts is continuing--and everyone has been welcome to take part. - 26.03.2012. 25. März 2012 *Poachers kill three elephants in Mau Forest - Poachers targeting elephants for ivory tusks have invaded the Mau forest complex and killed three elephants in the last three weeks. - 25.03.2012. *Mekadatu project a threat to elephant habitat - The city may see a dam at Mekadatu as the answer to its water problems , but the idea has dismayed wildlife scientists and conservationists who are worried it could submerge a critical elephant habitat around Bengaluru. - 25.03.2012. 24. März 2012 *Circusolifant gered uit sloot in Goes - GOES - Bij de Zeelandhallen in Goes is zaterdagavond rond kwart over zes een olifant van Circus Renz in de sloot beland. - Mit Video. - 24.03.2012. *Olifant Duitse circus Renz in de sloot - GOES - Een olifant van het Duitse circus Renz International is zaterdagmiddag in een sloot terechtgekomen op het terrein van de Zeelandhallen in Goes. Het duurde ongeveer een uur om de olifant er weer uit te krijgen. - 24.03.2012. *PERRIS: Changing rules, attitudes affecting elephant provider - The Orange County Fair Board last week ended 25 years of elephant rides at the popular summer event. The pachyderm supplier had been Have Trunk Will Travel, and it was just the latest decision affecting the Perris business. - 24.03.2012. *Elephant tusks found abandoned - THIRUVANANTHAPURAM: The Nedumangad police on Friday recovered three elephant tusks that were abandoned on the premises of the Muthumariyamman Devi Temple near Nedumangad. The police have registered a case and started investigation in this regard. - 24.03.2012. *Banning ivory sales to China could save elephants - Although the international ivory trade has been banned since 1989, last year was the worst ever for elephant poaching, and this year has begun little better as reports come out of Cameroon of hundreds of elephants slaughtered in a single park. - 24.03.2012. 23. März 2012 *Bob Barker funds $880,000 elephant flight to CA - Three elephants will travel from the Toronto Zoo to a sanctuary in California aboard a private plane thanks to longtime animal activist Bob Barker. - 23.03.2012. *Debate erupts over elephant training as circus comes to town - Handlers say use of 'bullhook' is crucial to training, health. - He stands on a grassy slope, right arm extended upward with an alfalfa treat, addressing his 4-ton companion in the tones of a tender friend. - 23.03.2012. *Zimbabwe probes Trump brothers' hunting trip - HARARE, Zimbabwe (AP) — Zimbabwean conservationists said Friday they are investigating the legality of a hunting spree in the country by the heirs to U.S. magnate Donald Trump's fortune after photos showed up online of the brothers posing with dead game animals. - 23.03.2012. *Saving elephants focus of multi-media event at NIC theatre Tuesday - A close encounter with a full-grown elephant changed the life of Dag Goering, veterinarian, photographer and founder of Hidden Places Travel. While working as a volunteer vet in India, he was examining a baby elephant. - 23.03.2012. *Kenya Wildlife Service Track Tsavo Elephant by Satellite - TO MINIMISE CONFLICT AND BOOST SECURITY OPERATIONS. - Coastweek -- Nine elephants, six male and three female, in Tsavo East and West National Parks have now been collared in three days. Plans were to collar ten elephants but one of the collars failed to pick any signal from the satellite and was termed a flopped collar. - 23.03.2012. *Saving elephants by cutting the illegal ivory supply chain - CANADA (RPRN) 03/23/12 — A recent Sky TV HD video overview report on the ivory trade. - The illegal ivory trade starts with the slaughter of elephants, continues with wildlife traffickers smuggling ivory across international borders and ends with the under-the-counter sale of carvings, signature stamps and trinkets, in marketplaces in Asia and online. - 23.03.2012. *Five persons arrested for trying to sell elephant tusk - Mumbai, Mar 23 (PTI) Five persons were arrested here last night for trying to sell two elephant tusks weighing 50 kg and worth nearly Rs 5 crore, police said today. - 23.03.2012. *Wild elephant kills one villager - Suri (WB), Mar 23 (PTI) One person was trampled to death today by a wild elephant today when he went to chase the tusker at Khayrasole in Birbhum district. The police said Dinu Bagdi (46) was killed by a tusker at Pan-Siuri village early this morning. - 23.03.2012. *Women’s History Month: Women Helping Wildlife - Amazing women like Jane Goodall have been helping animals for years. They have been raising awareness about endangered species, developing sustainable solutions to bring back species on the brink of extinction, studying animal behavior to further protect them, and helping bring about positive change. - 23.03.2012. *Says animals not needed to make circuses exciting - I hope you read the column in Thursday's News-Times by Eileen Fitzgerald regarding teaching our children about elephants and circuses. - 23.03.2012. *Forest dept to provide ID cards for elephants - KOCHI: As the pooram season begins, the Forest Department is all set to issue elephant data books to owners of elephants. These books will contain all details of an animal including its photo, physical features, details of health, etc. - 23.03.2012. *Park wants return of 18 seized elephants - A private elephant park has demanded wildlife authorities return 18 seized elephants after one of them died after being transported to a state-run elephant hospital in Lampang province. Sri Thong, a female elephant, died at the National Elephant Institute on Tuesday _ less than a month after being confiscated from Saiyok Elephant Park in Kanchanaburi's Sai Yok district. - 23.03.2012. *Memphis Zoo fights off attacks after elephant miscarries - MEMPHIS, TN - (WMC-TV) - The Memphis Zoo is fighting off attacks from a California-based group that is criticizing the zoo for its effort to grow the elephant population. This week, the Memphis Zoo announced a miscarriage among its three female elephants. - 23.03.2012. 22. März 2012 *Elephant menace: Relief for Hassan villagers - MYSORE/HASSAN: The government's decision to allocate Rs 10 crore to tackle elephant menace has brought some relief to villagers in Sakleshpur and Alur taluks of Hassan district. The money will be used for trenching, solar fencing and rehabilitation of families in forest areas by relocating them voluntarily. - 22.03.2012. *OPEL-ZOO; Ein neues Haus für die Elefanten - Der erste Spatenstich für das neue Elefantenhaus im Opel-Zoo ist gesetzt. Im Herbst 2013 können die Elefanten einziehen. - Schulterprobleme konnten Ministerpräsident Volker Bouffier nicht abhalten: Gestern setzte er den ersten Spatenstich für das neue Elefantengehege im Opel-Zoo. - 22.03.2012. *Illegale Jagd in Afrika: Die Gier der Elfenbeindiebe- Geschossen wird, was die Gewehre hergeben: In mehr als 30 Ländern Afrikas werden Elefanten und Nashörner gejagt wie nie zuvor - weil Wilderer Elfenbein und Hörner erbeuten wollen. Auch ein internationales Handelsverbot schützt die Tiere nicht. - 22.03.2012. *Elefantenmarsch durch Leipzig - LF verlost 10x2 Freikarten für Circus Berolina! - Drei Elefanten vom "Circus Berolina" beschritten Donnerstagvormiittag ganz neue Wege. Vom Cottaweg, wo der Zirkus derzeit seine Zelte aufgeschlagen hat, bis zum Neuen Rathaus in der Innenstadt liefen sie an zahlreichen überraschten Bürgern vorbei. - 22.03.2012. *No more elephant rides at the Orange County fair - COSTA MESA – Elephant rides will no longer be offered at the Orange County Fair, its governing board decided Thursday. After a long and crowded meeting, the Fair Board voted 7 to 1 to end its contract with Have Trunk Will Travel, Inc., the fair's 25-year provider of the attraction. - 22.03.2012. *When an Elephant Falls in the African Bush - When South Korean scientists announce, as they did earlier this month, that they hope to clone a Woolly Mammoth, the world listens, but if poachers kill 200 elephants in the African bush, as they did recently in Cameroon, does anyone really care? - 22.03.2012. *Elephant Nature Park in Thailand welcomes student aid - While some students might spend this summer lounging by a beach, working a summer job or taking classes, third-year veterinary student Erica Ward is going to be scrubbing down and bandaging up elephants in Thailand. - 22.03.2012. 21. März 2012 *Schluss mit fetten Möhren: Elefanten viel zu dick - Der Schweizer Zirkus Knie hat drei Elefanten, die viel zu fett sind. Eines der Tiere bringt 300 Kilogramm zuviel auf die Industriewaage. Doch jetzt wird durchgegriffen. Und zwar auf Anordnung eines Tierarztes. - 21.03.2012. *NEUE ELEFANTEN-ANLAGE IM OPEL-ZOO FÜR 10 MIO EURO: Wir kriegen ein Riesen-Rüssel-Revier - Kronberg – ENDLICH ein neues Zuhause für unsere drei hessischen Elefanten! Im Opel-Zoo werden seit gestern 5500 Quadratmeter Außenanlage mit Bagger und Spaten bearbeitet. Hier sollen Aruba (33 Jahre), Zimba und Wankie (beide 30) in Zukunft ein noch besseres Leben leben dürfen. - 21.03.2012. *Neues Zuhause für Zimba und Co - Zoo will Elefanten von der Kette lassen. - Ohne Ketten und mit mehr Platz: Für die Elefanten des Kronberger Opel-Zoos soll es komfortabler werden. Am Mittwoch haben die Bauarbeiten für eine neue Elefanten-Anlage begonnen. . 21.03.2012. *Eine Torte nur für Gandhi - So ganz traute Elefant Gandhi dem Frieden nicht, als er am Dienstag alleine im Elefantenhaus des Zoos seinen Geburtstagskuchen serviert bekam. Schließlich muss der kleinste der Heidelberger Bullen sonst schauen, dass er sein Futter in Sicherheit bringt, damit es ihm seine größeren Artgenossen nicht wegschnappen. - 21.03.2012. *OC Fair could end elephant rides after 25 years - Fair board on Thursday will discuss a new contract with Have Trunk Will Travel; one board member wants attraction canceled. - COSTA MESA The Orange County Fair board will consider ending elephant rides after 25 years. - 21.03.2012. *Memphis Zoo Elephant Miscarries - (Memphis) Memphis Zoo officials have announced 29-year-old African elephant “Gina” has had a miscarriage. Gina was due to give birth in August of this year. - 21.03.2012. *Renee and Lucas the elephants play in new exhibit - TOLEDO -- The Toledo Zoo's 32-year-old African elephant, Renee, and her calf, Lucas, are settling into their new digs and dynamic elephant exhibit, Tembo Trail. The exhibit is slated to open on Friday, May 18. - 21.03.2012. *Kerala: Data of Ernakulam jumbos in Elephant Data Book - KOCHI: Tuesday saw an unusual sight of elephants lining up at the Government Timber Depot in Veettoor, near Muvattupuzha, and elephant lovers bumping into each other for some precious leg space. . 21.03.2012. *Army veterinarians treat injured elephant - GUWAHATI: Army veterinarians at Misamari in Assam were taken by surprise when they got a new 4,000-kg patient recently. Used to treating mules, dogs and horses belonging to the Army and the occasional domestic animal brought in by locals, they were slightly taken aback when forest department officials turned up with gravely injured adult male elephant. - 21.03.2012. *I'm travelling with two friends to northern Thailand at the end of April - As you're going to Chiang Rai, I think it's best to visit the Golden Triangle Asian Elephant Foundation, which is located and supported by the Anantara Golden Triangle and Four Seasons Tented Camp Golden Triangle. - 21.03.2012. 20. März 2012 *Startschuss im Opel-Zoo für die Elefanten-Anlage - Kronberg (dpa/lhe) - Im Kronberger Opel-Zoo beginnt morgen um 12.30 Uhr offiziell der Bau der neuen Elefanten-Anlage. - 20.03.2012. *Cameroon Elephant Massacre Shows Poaching, Ivory Trade Require an International Response - Less than a month ago Bouba N’Djida National Park in northeastern Cameroon was home to 450 elephants. Today, at least half of those elephants are gone, slaughtered by armed horsemen who traveled hundreds of kilometers, probably from Sudan, to kill the animals for their valuable ivory tusks. - 20.03.2012. *Admission fee for elephant talk in Courtenay will fund anti-poaching efforts - You can go on an overseas journey to help elephants without leaving the Comox Valley. Dag Goering and Maria Coffey, founders of Elephant Earth Initiative, will give a multi-media presentation about their adventures and conservation efforts from 7:30 to 9 p.m. on Tuesday at the Stan Hagen Theatre. - 20.03.2012. *Animal advocates push for end to elephant rides at O.C. Fair - Animal advocates are calling on the Orange County Fair Board to end elephant rides at the fair. Elephant experts, veterinarians and animal rights groups have written letters expressing their concerns, and they plan to testify at Thursday's meeting of the Agricultural Assn. Board of Directors. - 20.03.2012. *March 19, 2012 – Kenyan elephants collared and monitored in Tsavo - This photo made on March 19, 2012 shows a just-revived elephant, that had been sedated for collaring by Kenya Wildlife Services, KWS, and International Fund for Animal Welfare, IFAW experts, as she tries to stand back up at the Tsavo-east National park during the second phase of a collaring excercise funded by IFAW in the wake of a dramatic increase in elephant killings for their prized tusks. - Foto. - 20.03.2012. *You can help the zoo plan Packy's 50th birthday party - PORTLAND, Ore. –– In preparation for Packy’s 50th birthday celebration April 14, the Oregon Zoo is seeking the public’s help in tracking down and sharing early memories of the beloved pachyderm. - 20.03.2012. *WAS TRUMP SONS' ZIMBABWE HUNT LEGIT? - Photographs showing billionaire Donald Trump's two sons posing next to wild animals that they killed in Zimbabwe have gone viral, sparking debate over whether or not such trophy hunting should still be allowed. - 20.03.2012. *Raising The Mammoth – Russian And Korean Scientists Set Out To Bring Back The Extinct Giant - South Korean and Russian scientists have agreed on a project right out of “Jurassic Park.” Maybe not as cool as resurrecting T. Rex, but bringing back a woolly mammoth is sure to attract paying customers. - 20.03.2012. *Huge Crackdown On Africa's Ivory Traders - Interpol is carrying out the largest anti-elephant ivory poaching operation ever mounted. Wildlife agents in 14 different African countries have been raiding outlets and hunting down traders to crack down on the multi-million pound industry. - 20.03.2012. *Passion for elephants - Dang Nang Long is now director of the Lak Lake Travel Co., an affiliate of the Tourism Company of the Central Highlands province of Dak Lak. He owns eight elephants, the largest number of tamed elephants throughout the country. - 20.03.2012. *WWF Slams Cameroon over Elephant Poaching - Conservation group WWF criticised Cameroon's government Thursday for failing to protect scores of elephants slaughtered in a national park or the rangers who try to protect them. - 20.03.2012. 19. März 2012 *Elefantenliebe: Gisele Bündchen hat ein großes Herz für Tiere - Das brasilianische Model Gisele Bündchen macht sich im Moment für das Leben afrikanischer Elefanten stark und hat auch ihre Fans dazu aufgefordert, sich für diese majestätischen Tiere einzusetzen. - 19.03.2012. *‘Elephants raid crops post-monsoon’ - A conservationist has disputed the notion that elephants raid crops during dry seasons due to non-availability of food and water within protected areas (PAs). - 19.03.2012. *Elephants destroy four more houses for grains - Latehar (Jharkhand), March 19 (PTI) A herd of elephants destroyed four more houses at Maromar village in Latehar district, taking the total number of houses destroyed by the pachyderms to nineteen in the last week, police said. - 19.03.2012. *Ore. Zoo seeks memorabilia for Packy's 50th - PORTLAND -- The Oregon Zoo wants you to dig through attics and basements for goodies from the past related to Packy the elephant, who turns the big 5-0 on April 14. - 19.03.2012. *Trump sons’ wild killing spree causes outrage - PHOTOGRAPHS of the sons of US billionaire Donald Trump posing over wild animals after killing them in Zimbabwe have caused a storm of outrage among animal conservation groups and on social networking sites. - 19.03.2012. *They are our heritage - Not so long ago, elephants in India were treated with respect. So, where exactly did we go wrong? - On October 13, 2010, the Standing Committee of the National Board for Wildlife accepted the recommendation given by the 12-member Elephant Task Force — constituted by the Union ministry of environment and forests (MOEF) —that elephants would be given the status of National Heritage Animals. - 19.03.2012. *Kenya to track elephants by satellite collars - NAIROBI - Kenya Wildlife Services (KWS) and the International Fund for Animal Welfare (IFAW) is set to begin tracking 10 elephants using satellite technology to help reduce conflict and beef up security operations in the world famous reserve. - 19.03.2012. *Kidepo National Park oldest elephant lives on local brew - The 68-year-old mammal has forged a relationship with humans and prefers to live with them than in the wild. - 19.03.2012. *Gisele Bundchen - Gisele Bundchen Blown Away By Elephant Orphanage Visit - Supermodel Gisele Bundchen is urging fans to help her protect endangered elephants after travelling to a wildlife sanctuary in Africa. The stunner has posted photos from her trip to elephant orphanage the David Sheldrick Wildlife Trust in Kenya online. - 19.03.2012. *Film to focus on man-elephant conflict - JORHAT, March 18 – Veteran filmmaker, director and scriptwriter Robin Chetia is making a full-length feature film dealing with man-elephant conflict. Titled Mur Desh, Mur Hati, the story, script and dialogues have been conceived, prepared and written by Chetia who also directs the film. - 19.03.2012. 18. März 2012 *WWF: Elephant killing continues in Cameroon - Soldiers in Cameroon are losing the battle to save the last elephants in a remote frontier park from marauding horsemen believed to be invading from Sudan, the World Wildlife Fund said Thursday. - 18.03.2012. *Alec Baldwin, PETA boycott the circus for alleged elephant abuse - Alec Baldwin doesn't want you to go to the circus. The "30 Rock" star and PETA teamed up to release a four-minute YouTube video asking Americans to boycott the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus because of their allegedly poor treatment of elephants. - 18.03.2012. *Trump brothers in line of fire for canned hunting expedition - Donald Trump Sr. doesn't believe in hunting. Best known for "you're fired," and his independent entrepreneurial spirit, Ingrid Newkirk, president and co-founder of People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals (PETA) praises the senior Trump for his help and past support. The same can not be said of Trump's sons - Donald and Eric. - 18.03.2012. *Owner confesses to working elephant to death, mutilating carcass - PHUKET: The owner of the elephant found mutilated in Krabi on Thursday has confessed to working the animal to death. - 18.03.2012. *Elephants checked at sites in Phuket - Police from the Natural Resources and Environmental Crime Suppression Division have confirmed that 27 out of 37 elephants seized from elephant camps in Phuket for inspection have the same identity as that stated in their official papers. - 18.03.2012. *Elephant conservation project at Horowpothana, Lunugamvehera - The Department of Wildlife Conservation has launched large scale projects for elephant conservation in Sri Lanka. Establishing two elephant holding grounds and a new conservation centre for orphaned elephant calves and juveniles will be the main focus. - 18.03.2012. 17. März 2012 *ELEFANTENWILDEREI IN KAMERUN: Das elende Sterben der sanften Riesen - EINIGE LEBTEN NOCH, ALS DIE ZÄHNE ABGESCHLAGEN WURDEN. - Addis Abeba/Yaoundé – Es sind Bilder, die schockieren und wütend machen: Dutzende verstümmelte Elefanten-Kadaver liegen im Bouba-Ndjida-Nationalpark von Kamerun. Die Tiere wurden abgeschlachtet von skrupellosen Elfenbeinjägern, die nur eines wollen: Geld verdienen. - 17.03.2012. *Elephants being hunted to extinction for their tusks - ELEPHANTS are in danger of being hunted to extinction across Africa, with poaching reaching "unprecedented levels" to supply demand from Asia for the animal's ivory tusks, experts have warned. - 17.03.2012. *Not the Greatest Show on Earth? Alec Baldwin urges Americans to stop attending the circus because of elephant abuse - Actor claims elephants at popular Ringling Bros and other circuses 'gouged with bull hooks and shocked with electric prods'; Urges Americans to boycott circuses that 'exploit' elephants. - Alec Baldwin is speaking out again – this time, against trips to the circus. - 17.03.2012. *Zoo celebrates Samson's 4th birthday - Elephant gets cake with four carrot candles. - Samson, the Maryland Zoo's young elephant, made quick work of his vegetarian cake while a hillside of children and parents serenaded the birthday boy who is turning 4. - 17.03.2012. *Der letzte Raubzug - Für Auftraggeber in China schlachten Wilderer in Afrika Elefanten ab / Korrupte Regierungen sehen ihnen dabei zu. - Das Blut, teerig und schwarz, hat den Boden dunkel verfärbt, es ist tief in den Humus gedrungen, morastig klebt es an den Schuhsohlen des Lehrers Raphael Baye. - 17.03.2012. *I'm ready for my close up! Supermodel Gisele Bundchen is upstaged by a cute baby elephant in Kenya - As one of the world's most beautiful women, all eyes are usually on Gisele Bundchen. But the 31-year-old Brazilian model found herself well and truly upstaged by an adorable baby elephant during a recent trip to Africa. - 17.03.2012. *Elephants in need of help - Although ceremonies were held around the country this week to mark National Elephant Day and pay respect to our national symbol, they were not the joyous occasions they should have been. Blame that on the dawning realisation that elephants in the wild are being so badly treated they are in serious danger of becoming extinct. - 17.03.2012. *New elephant confinement centres to be established - The Agrarian Services and Wildlife Ministry is planning to establish four new elephant confinement centres in order to reduce clashes between wild elephants and farmers which are very hazardous to both, Agrarian Services and Wildlife Minister S.M. Chandrasena said. - 17.03.2012. 16. März 2012 *Tierpark Hellabrunn: Elefanten-Oma erleidet Schwächeanfall - Alarm im Tierpark Hellabrunn: Eigentlich wollte sich Elefantendame Tina nur zu einem Mittagsschlaf hinlegen. Doch dann konnte sie plötzlich nicht mehr aufstehen. Die Feuerwehr musste das 53 Jahre alte Tier mit einem Kran aufrichten. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass die Elefantin ihren Pflegern Sorgen macht. - 16.03.2012. *Tierpark Hellabrunn in München: Elefanten-Oma braucht Kran zum Aufstehen... - Im Tierpark Hellabrunn lebt einer der ältesten Elefanten Europas. Die Dickhäuterdame hat Schwierigkeiten, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Sonst helfen die Pfleger beim Aufstehen, jetzt musste ein Kran der Feuerwehr her.... - 16.03.2012. *Alec Baldwin geht wegen Elefanten-Quälern auf die Barrikaden - Alec Baldwin (53) hat jetzt zu einem Boykott gegen einen Zirkus aufgerufen, nachdem dieser beschuldigt wurde, Elefanten zu misshandeln. Der Schauspieler erklärte diese Woche in einem YouTube-Video das Notleiden der Tiere. Grund ist sein Engagm,ent mit der Tierschutzorganisation Peta. - 16.03.2012. *KaZa öffnet offiziell seine Pforten - In Katima Mulilo, Namibia, wurde am 15. März 2011 das weltgrößte grenzübergreifende Naturschutzgebiet offiziell eingeweiht. Fünf afrikanische Staaten sichern somit dauerhaft eine 440.000 quadratmetergroße Fläche als Heimat von Elefanten, Leoparden und Flusspferden. - 16.03.2012. *„Katastrophale Elefantenhaltung“: PETA verpasst Zirkus „Luna“ eine Strafanzeige - TETTNANG Die Tierschützer von PETA rühren derzeit die beschauliche Zirkuswelt gehörig auf. Nach „Krone“, „Alberti“ und „Universal Renz“ ist nun der Zirkus „Luna“ an der Reihe. Der gastiert bis einschließlich Montag noch in Tettnang. - 16.03.2012. *Hundreds of Elephants Slaughtered in Cameroon as Ivory Demand Skyrockets - In one of the deadliest poaching massacres in decades, at least 200 elephants were killed at Bouba N’Djida National Park in northeastern Cameroon, the Associated Press reports. That’s at least half of the elephants at the remote wildlife reserve. - 16.03.2012. *Red flag raised over elephant poaching - Two weeks ago, a game ranger stumbled upon two dead elephants while on a routine patrol at the Laikipia Nature Conservancy. The mature elephants had been shot in broad daylight and their tusks removed, perhaps an indication of how daring poachers have become. - 16.03.2012. *Scientist seeks deposits for elephant sperm bank - Elephants in captivity are becoming too inbred, so a German researcher has amassed a sperm bank of wild elephant semen for zoos to draw on. There’s just one small problem – sperm is not a commodity bull elephants give up lightly. - 16.03.2012. *Phuket Elephants Being Examined in Checks for Illegal Animals - PHUKET: Elephants in the tourism trade are up for inspection again on Phuket this weekend with the Department of National Parks, Wildlife and Plant Conservation checking IDs. - 16.03.2012. *Phuket News - Officials revisit elephant camps - PHUKET: Officials from the Natural Resources and Environmental Crime Suppression Division (NECS), accompanied by local officers, revisited four elephant trekking camps in Phuket today (March 16). - 16.03.2012. *Phuket Gazette: Elephant butchered in Krabi - PHUKET: Livestock officials in Krabi are investigating the death of a male elephant found partially decapitated on a remote hilltop rubber plantation in Khao Khraam District yesterday afternoon, the Phuket Gazette has learned. - 16.03.2012. 15. März 2012 *Alec Baldwin trumpets circus boycott over elephant abuse - Actor releases YouTube video urging people to shun Ringling Bros. - 15.03.2012. *Thailand celebrates Elephant Day with feast for animals - To mark National Thai Elephant Day yesterday, the owner of an elephant kraal in Ayutthaya urged the government to seriously tackle elephant-related issues, while Lampang and Chiang Rai hosted merit-making rituals. Thailand has about 5,000 elephants left. - 15.03.2012. *Dead elephants are bad for business: Trump loses sponsor over sons’ hunting - The blowback against the safari hunting spree by brothers Donald Trump Jr. and Eric Trump grew stronger today as Camping World, an RV-and-outdoor-supply company, pulled its advertising from Celebrity Apprentice, where Mr. Trump Jr. is a judge alongside his father and sister Ivanka. - 15.03.2012. *(Photo) Zoo’s oldest elephant back in exhibit after surgery - ASHEBORO, N.C. — The North Carolina Zoo on Wednesday released this photo of C’sar, the oldest elephant at the Zoo. - 15.03.2012. *Army vets treat injured wild elephant - New Delhi, Mar 15 (PTI) Army veterinary doctors in Assam recently performed the difficult task of successfully treating an adult wild elephant after it pierced its foot with a six-inch long glass shrapnel. - 15.03.2012. *Geretsried: Landratsamt gegen Elefanten-Verbot - Geretsried sperrt den Ickinger Circus Crocofant mit seinen Elefanten aus. Doch das Landratsamt will Wildtierdressuren weiterhin erlauben und verweist auf ein einschlägiges Gerichtsurteil in Chemnitz. - 15.03.2012. 14. März 2012 *PETA prodding city over Ringling Bros. elephants - The circus is in town, and People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals is looking to create a circus around Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey’s treatment of its animals — in particular, the elephants. - 14.03.2012. *A different kind of 'trunk show;' area artists work to support elephant sanctuary - Before Connie English left the Bay Area to visit an elephant sanctuary in Thailand -- a country ravaged by relentless floods -- she was determined to use her art to create awareness about the plight of endangered elephants there. - 14.03.2012. *Trump sons under fire for killing elephant, leopard and other animals on hunting safari - 'I have no shame,' tweets Donald Trump Jr., but wildlife groups and PETA say business leaders should find their 'thrills' in other ways. - 14.03.2012. *Indian Literature Welcomes Its Latest Elephant: Choudhury - The greatest Indian publishing project in the last decade has involved more than two dozen remarkable poets, prose writers and dramatists brought together for the first time under one roof. - 14.03.2012. *Letter: Caring for elephants - For almost 30 years, I have been blessed with the job of caring for elephants. I started my career in Topeka, taking care of Sunda and Tembo. I feel it is time to point out some facts concerning my former community’s debate on whether to send these amazing animals to another facility. - 14.03.2012. *Donald Trump Jr. verteidigt Grosswildjagd: «Haben grössten Respekt vor der Natur» - Die jungen Trumps lieben es zu jagen – mit Vorliebe auch Exotisches. Jetzt verteidigen sie ihr blutiges Hobby. - Die Söhne des Geschäftsmanns Donald Trump (65) – Donald Jr. (34) und Eric – (28) schiessen gerne auf Tiere. Dafür fuhren sie im letzten Jahr extra nach Zimbabwe auf Jagdsafari. Ihre exotische Beute: Ein Elefant, ein Krokodil, ein Kudu, eine Zibetkatze und einen Wasserbüffel. - 14.03.2012. *Boffins set mammoth cloning task - RUSSIAN and South Korean scientists signed a deal yesterday on joint research intended to clone a woolly mammoth. - 14.03.2012. *Bloodhounds deployed to fight elephant poaching in DR Congo - KINSHASA--The Democratic Republic of Congo's famed Virunga National Park has deployed bloodhounds to track down elephant poachers, a park official said Monday. - 14.03.2012. *Three elephants deaths being investigated in Riau - Pekanbaru, Riau, March 14 (ANTARA - A joint team is investigating the death of three Sumatran elephants in Pelalawan district in Riau province to determine whether the dead elephants were poisoned or killed by hunters. - 14.03.2012. 13. März 2012 *UMSTRITTENES KLON-PROJEKT: Elefant soll Mammut zur Welt bringen - Südkoreanische und russische Wissenschaftler wollen in einem gemeinsamen Forschungsprojekt ein Mammut klonen. Eine Elefantenkuh soll den Embryo austragen. - 13.03.2012. *ER TÖTETE UND IST STOLZ DRAUF: Grausamer Tier-Mord: Donald Trump Jr. auf Safari - Er schnitt einem Elefanten den Schwanz ab und posierte stolz mit diesem und seinem Jagdmesser. Er tötete nur zum Vergnügen Krokodile, Wasserböcke und Büffel. - 13.03.2012. *Forscher planen umstrittenes Klon-ProjektElefant soll Mammut zur Welt bringen... - Forscher planen umstrittenes Klon-Projekt: Elefant soll Mammut zur Welt bringen - Südkoreanische und russische Forscher wollen in einem gemeinsamen Projekt ein Mammut klonen. Die Arbeiten dazu sollen noch dieses Jahr beginnen. Das Mammut soll von einer indischen Elefantenkuh ausgetragen werden.... - 13.03.2012. *Quick! There's a stampede for the buffet: Herd of elephants pack their trunks with fruit and leaves during National Elephant Day celebration in Thailand - As food spreads go, this was certainly one to trumpet about. Juicy watermelons sliced in two oozed onto ripe pineapples, while banana bunches battled for space with enormous sticks of sugarcane. - 13.03.2012. *Capacity crowd hears more about care and feeding plans for National Elephant Center in Fellsmere - SEBASTIAN — Providing protected contact to the elephants and cultivating partnerships within the local community — such as using vendors to provide food for the animals — were among the highlights of a presentation Tuesday on the National Elephant Center in Fellsmere. - 13.03.2012. *Illegal quarrying endangers elephant corridor - Reckless stone quarrying in eight sites within the limits of Malemahadeshwara and Edeyarahalli reserve forests in Kollegal taluk in the district, is posing a threat to the elephant corridor that falls within its boundaries. - 13.03.2012. *Two killed as Cameroon troops fight to save elephants - The fight to save elephants from ivory poachers in Cameroon’s Bouba Ndjida national park has reached new, deadly levels, with at least two people killed and about 400 elephants slaughtered since January, rights group say. - 13.03.2012. *Bloodhounds to fight elephant poaching - The Democratic Republic of Congo's famed Virunga National Park has deployed bloodhounds to track down elephant poachers, a park official said Monday. - 13.03.2012. *First female elephant collared at Segaliud Lokan Forest - KOTA KINABALU: A female elephant, estimated to be 25-35 years of age, was recently captured and successfully collared in the Segaliud Lokan Forest Reserve before it was released back into its herd. - 13.03.2012. 12. März 2012 *Kamerun: Militär kämpft gegen Elefanten-Jäger - In Kamerun ist der Kampf gegen Wilderer eskaliert. Nachdem Hunderte Elefanten getötet wurden, geht das Militär massiv gegen die Gesetzesbrecher vor. Bei den kriegsähnlichen Auseinandersetzungen gab es bereits Tote und Verletzte. - 12.03.2012. *Urlaub à la Zoodirektor. Per Elefant durch Nepal - Er hat sechs Elefanten direkt vor seiner Bürotür, fliegt aber rund 6400 Kilometer, um auf einem Dickhäuter zu reiten. Zoodirektor Bernhard Blaszkiewitz hat sich im Urlaub seinen großen Traum erfüllt. - 12.03.2012. *Too Late -- Military Intervention Fails To Halt Elephant Slaughter in Cameroon - PARIS, March 12, 2012 /PRNewswire via COMTEX/ -- With up to 400 elephants already butchered for their ivory, last week soldiers were in a deadly battle with poachers to prevent further killings in Cameroon's Bouba Ndjida National Park. - 12.03.2012. *South Africa: Elephant Hapoor Junior Killed By His Brother - Pumba Private Game Reserve has announced the death of Hapoor Junior (aged 58), the Eastern Cape's most famous elephant bull. He was sired by legendary Hapoor, the dominating bull who reigned over all in the Addo Elephant National Park from 1944 to 1958. - 12.03.2012. *Special event planned to honor zoo elephants - Animal Outreach of Kansas, the group asking that Topeka zoo elephants Sunda and Tembo be moved to The Elephant Sanctuary in Hohenwald, Tenn., plans to seek to educate Topeka city officials about that sanctuary during a special event that will be held to honor the elephants. - 12.03.2012. *Elephants to Amble Through Downtown DC - Elephants Amble on Tuesday, March 13. - This is the only time of year when downtown traffic is remotely interesting... primarily because, for one evening, that traffic consists of elephant. - 12.03.2012. *Woman injured in elephant attack - LATEHAR: A 70-year-old woman suffered serious injuries when wild elephants razed nine houses in Latehar district. A herd of five jumbos attacked the houses at Rudh panchayat in Garu late block last night and ate away grains stored in the houses, Forest Ranger Rajendra Shukla said here today. - 12.03.2012. *Thailand’s jumbo secret - The discovery of six slaughtered elephants in two of Thailand’s national parks last month has exposed a nasty secret about the country’s elephant tourism industry. Conservationists point out that baby elephant trade is a lucrative business in the country, writes Atula Gupta. - 12.03.2012. *Three up for elephant poaching - BINGA — Three men on Thursday appeared in court for poaching elephant and possession of an unlicensed firearm. Lenard Katsande (48), Obert Chamunorwa (35), both of Chitekete in Gokwe, and Maposa Munkuli (69) of Siabuwa, Binga, appeared before Binga magistrate Stephen Ndlovu who remanded them in custody to March 22. - 12.03.2012. *DONALD TRUMP'S SONS Ignite War Over Animal Butchery - Donald Trump's two sons went on a big game hunt in Africa, and the carnage they wrought has triggered outrage by wildlife enthusiasts. Donald's sons -- Donald Jr. and Eric -- went on a hunting safari in Zimbabwe a year ago this month, and proudly showed off their trophy kills -- including an elephant, crocodile, kudu, civet cat and water buck. - 12.03.2012. *Elephant found dead in Corbett reserve - Dehradun, Mar 12 (PTI) An elephant was found dead at Dhela range of the Corbett Tiger Reserve apparently killed by a tiger, forest officials said today. - 12.03.2012. *Bots battles big elephant herd - Gaborone - Botswana is struggling to control an increasing population of elephants. Members of Parliament this week said efforts to diversify the economy through agriculture were being stymied by the large elephant herd. - 12.03.2012. *„Die Vorwürfe sind haltlos“ - Von authentischer Zirkusatmosphäre begeistern lassen kann man sich noch heute auf dem Festplatz Altbirnau. Dort gastiert „Circus Luna“. Schon am Eingang steigt den Besuchern der Geruch von Sägespänen, Tieren, Popcorn und Zuckerwatte in die Nase. - 12.03.2012. *Furore intensifies over elephant trade in Thailand - They may also have undermined the position of the National Parks chief, whose judgment has been called into serious question since revelations that killings of mature elephants in Kaeng Krachan recently were orchestrated to supply babies to elephant tourist parks - with the involvement of top officials in that park, several hours south of Bangkok. - 12.03.2012. 11. März 2012 *Chilli-coated rope fencing to deter elephants - Soon, chilli-coated rope fences will be installed extensively to deter crop-raiding elephants from entering villages lying close to the forests, especially in divisions under the Aanamudi elephant range. - 11.03.2012. *Elephants using ‘survival’ corridor - KOTA KINABALU: The fragmentation of the forest habitats is one of the key challenges to ensure the survival of the Bornean elephants in Sabah. The ‘Melapi elephant corridor’ in Sukau has proven that even a strip of land 50 meters wide makes a difference to facilitate the migration of the Bornean elephant herds in Lower Kinabatangan. - 11.03.2012. *Local authorities still busy themselves with plans to protect elephants and yew - VietNamNet Bridge – In 2011, the Dak Lak provincial people’s committee approved the elephant conservation project worth 61 billion dong, and the Artemisia conservation project worth 50 billion dong, in an effort to rescue and develop the last elephant and yew individuals in the Central Highlands. - 11.03.2012. *Orissa: Ailing tusker dies - SAMBALPUR: A tusker, that was battling for life for the last fortnight in Pradhanpali forest under Badrama wildlife range, succumbed on Friday night. As per reports, the ailing elephant was first noticed by villagers with an injury in its right leg and a local medical team was engaged for its treatment. - 11.03.2012. 10. März 2012 *Geburtstag feiern mit den kleinen Gandhi - Gandhi, das kleinste Tier in der Elefantenbullen-Wohngemeinschaft im Heidelberger Zoo, feiert am 20. März seinen sechsten Geburtstag. Die Rhein-Neckar-Zeitung hat die Patenschaft für das Tier übernommen, das am 1. April 2011 aus dem Zoo in Kopenhagen nach Heidelberg kam. - 10.03.2012. *Tiergarten zwischen Zuchterfolgen und großen Tragödien - Nürnberger Zoo wird 100 Jahre alt — Wandlung zum Landschaftspark. - NÜRNBERG - Ein bärenstarker Geburtstag: Der Nürnberger Tiergarten wird 100 Jahre alt. Zum Auftakt einer Serie in unserer Zeitung werfen wir einen Blick in die Chronik. Er zeigt, dass der Zoo viel mehr ist als nur Medienstar „Flocke“ oder das Drama um den toten Delfin-Nachwuchs. - 10.03.2012. *Elephants say goodbye to the whisperer - For 12 hours the huge beasts slowly made their way through the Zululand bush until they reached the house of the man they loved – to say good-bye. - 10.03.2012. *No Bullhooks In Baltimore For Circus Elephants - Jada Pinkett Smith is speaking out against the abuse of elephants in Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey circus shows. As the show heads for her hometown of Baltimore, Maryland, Pinkett Smith expressed concern about protecting the elephants from the Baltimore-banned practice of using bullhooks. - 10.03.2012. *Manas wild elephant herd accepts jumbo calf brought up by humans - GUWAHATI: A five-year old female elephant, rescued and brought up under human care, was found mingling with a wild herd at Manas national park. - 10.03.2012. *Wild elephants get free meals - Free "canteens" have been set up for wild elephants to reduce the friction with villagers caused by their return to the improved environment of Pu'er in Southwest China's Yunnan province, said Shen Peiping, Party chief of Pu'er. - 10.03.2012. *Elephant Racer Gopi Kannan Wins 9th Year In A Row (VIDEO) - Elephants aren't known for their speed, but one 36-year-old pachyderm must be packing a lot of junk in his trunk. He's Gopi Kannan and he just earned his ninth victory in the annual elephant race held at Guruvayur Temple in India's southern Kerala state. - 10.03.2012. *SAFARI PARK ELEPHANTS ARRIVE AT TUCSON ZOO - The last of the five African elephants that San Diego Zoo Safari Park had agreed to send to a Tucson zoo arrived safely this week. The latest arrival at Reid Park Zoo consisted of Litsemba, a female African, and her calves, 5-year-old Impunga and 1-year-old Sundzu. - 10.03.2012. *Black ivory - Last year was dreadful for African elephants. This year may be worse. - IT IS a bad time to be an elephant, particularly in Africa. Almost 24 tonnes of illegally harvested ivory were seized by investigators in 2011—the largest haul since records began in 1990 and more than twice the amount in 2010. - 10.03.2012. 8. März 2012 *50 Jahre Knies Kinderzoo – ein Blick zurück - Knies Kinderzoo in Rapperswil-Jona wird dieses Jahr 50 Jahre alt. Zoodirektor Benjamin Sinninger und Fredy Knie jun. blicken mit Stolz auf die bewegte Geschichte des Zoos zurück – und sagen, warum der Zoo seine maximale Grösse erreicht hat. - 08.03.2012. *Calgary Zoo elephant's pregnancy raises herpes concerns - Last calf born to the zoo's elephant Rani died from virus. - News that an endangered Asian elephant at the Calgary Zoo is pregnant is raising concern about elephant herpes and the health of the calf. The pregnancy of the elephant named Rani is exciting news for many zoo patrons, but one animal protection group wonders if the zoo should be allowing this particular elephant to breed. - 08.03.2012. *Larson Electronics Magnalight Spotlights Help Elephant Conservation Efforts - KEMP, TEXAS, MARCH 8, 2012 — /PRNewswire/ -- Conservation teams working with National Elephant Conservation Centre in Malaysia will be receiving Magnalight LED spotlights to assist their efforts to capture and relocate wild elephants which have become endangered by development. - 08.03.2012. *Rozie the BioPark elephant is expecting - Rozie the elephant is expecting again. The Rio Grande BioPark’s 19-year-old Asian elephant is apparently three months pregnant and will give birth sometime in Nov. 2013. Blood tests confirm the pregnancy, which was achieved through artificial insemination, the zoo announced Thursday. - 08.03.2012. *DAS TIERGESPRÄCH: Geheimsprache der Elefanten - Ein Gespräch mit dem Biologen und Wissenschaftsjournalisten Mario Ludwig. - Die Wissenschaft geht davon aus, dass es bei Elefanten so etwas wie unterschiedliche Dialekte und sogar Fremdsprachen bei den verschiedenen Elefantenpopulationen gibt. - 08.03.2012. *How to get to know an elephant on a first-name basis - Aristotle once called the elephant "the beast which passes all others in wit and mind." After watching Chishuru, a seven-foot-tall African elephant, find my shoe in a heap of smelly sneakers and pass it to me, I have to agree. - 08.03.2012. *Calgary Zoo elephant pregnant - Her previous two calves died after being rejected. - Maharani is pregnant again. Calgary Zoo officials hope the female elephant's third try at motherhood will be a lot more successful than her previous attempts. Known as Rani by zookeepers, the 22-year-old Asian elephant initially rejected both of her calves, which both subsequently died. - 08.03.2012. *My wild, wild love affair: The extraordinary story of a teenage girl who rescued orphan elephants, let antelopes share her bed and fell in love with a safari hero - Lying in the dust beneath a four‑ton African elephant that had just broken her leg with a swish of its trunk, Daphne Sheldrick’s reaction was one not of fear or anger, but of instinctive understanding. - 08.03.2012. *Wildlife guru dies, wild elephants visit site - ‘He was the bravest man I ever met. No, he wasn’t a saint, he was human, but I don’t know of anyone who could do what he has done.” - 08.03.2012. *Elephant mother, 2 calves from San Diego join zoo - A female elephant and her two calves, the latest additions to the Reid Park Zoo, arrived at their new home late Tuesday night, officials said. The African elephants, Samba and her calves, 5-year-old Punga and Sundzu, 1, arrived at the zoo from the San Diego Zoo Safari Park by truck along with their keepers and veterinarians, zoo spokeswoman Vivian VanPeenen said in a news release. - 08.03.2012. *Elephant corridor: HC blocks Centre’s move to set up panel - CHENNAI: Determined to rid the Sigru elephant corridor of illegal resorts and private structures, the Madras high court has suspended the operation of a central memorandum constituting a committee to examine all matters relating to the corridor at Sigur Plateau in the Nilgiris. - 08.03.2012. *Task Force visits Maldare - Coffee growers express their pain to task force Members. - Coffee Growers said that the elephants have started consuming coffee berries. If this is not checked, then coffee growers will be in distress. - 08.03.2012. *Annual elephant race draws huge crowds in India - Devotees and tourists thronged to Guruvayur Temple in India's southern Kerala state to watch the annual elephant race. It traditionally heralds the beginning of a ten-day festival in the temple dedicated to the Hindu God Krishna. - 08.03.2012. *Tucson's Reid Park Zoo Gets 3 New Elephants - TUCSON, Ariz. (AP) — The Reid Park Zoo in Tucson has three new African elephants. A female elephant named Samba and her two calves arrived at their new home late Tuesday night. - 08.03.2012. *Pachyderm projects aiding wildlife - Couple has travelled the globe to learn more about plight of elephants, how we can help them survive. - Adventurer veterinarian Dag Goering was examining a baby elephant in India, when its massive mother gripped his wrist with her trunk and yanked him away. - 08.03.2012. *ABQ Elephant, Rozie, Is Pregnant - Rozie the elephant is pregnant. But it will be a while before we see a calf at the zoo. Albuquerque BioPark’s 19-year-old Asian elephant is expected to have her second calf in November 2013, according to a news release from the zoo. Rozie is three months pregnant, and the average gestation for elephants is 23 months. - 08.03.2012. 7. März 2012 *Jungbullen im Tierpark Hagenbeck starten Hamburger Elefanten-WG - Zu zweit ist man weniger allein, und gemeinsam groß werden macht sowieso mehr Spaß. Shanti ist der neue Rüssel in der Hagenbeck'schen Elefantenherde. - 07.03.2012. *Circus: Pinkett-Smith doesn't know first thing about elephants - A day after Jada Pinkett Smith sent a heartfelt letter to Baltimore's mayor, pleading for her to stand up for circus elephants she believes are being abused, circus officials called the actress "completely misguided." - 07.03.2012. *The martyrdom of elephants: A sad tale of greed - A recent mass slaughter of elephants shows Cameroon's government is woefully unequipped to deal with poachers. - Paris, France - The year 2012 started dramatically for elephants in the central African country of Cameroon. According to the UN, 450 carcasses of these animals - a protected species - have been found in the Bouba N'Djida National Park, near Cameroon's northern border with Chad. - 07.03.2012. *Your Questions for a World-Renowned Elephant Expert - After a devastating civil war ravaged Mozambique in 1977, Mozambicans weren’t the only victims of a 16-year-long calamity. Endless warfare wiped out nearly 95 percent of the wildlife living in Mozambique’s Gorongosa National Park, leaving elephants among the hardest hit. - 07.03.2012. *Elephant festival kickstarts in Jaipur today - Jaipur: Colourful fireworks, jumbo rides, tribal dance and folk music are among a plethora of events tourists will be treated to as the annual 'Elephant Festival' kick-starts here tomorrow. - 07.03.2012. *Man-elephant conflict on the rise in State - People in villages are suffering not just the hot weather but also rising encounters with elephants that have have begun wandering near them in greater numbers in search of food and water with the temperature rising. - 07.03.2012. 6. März 2012 *Plans Could Mean No Elephants At Greenville Zoo, Still Time To Weigh In - GREENVILLE, S.C. -- If you didn’t get a chance to weigh in on changes at the Greenville Zoo Tuesday night, you will have other opportunities. - Tuesday night about 65 people showed up to the Hughes Library for a public feedback session on new plans for renovations of the zoo that could send the elephants packing. Zoo officials say they got a number of questions Tuesday about plans for the elephants. - 06.03.2012. *Oregon Historical Society throws an elephant-sized party in Packy's honor - The Oregon Historical Society celebrates all things Packy -- the Oregon Zoo elephant, that is -- during its monthly Family Day festivities Saturday, March 17. - 06.03.2012. *Settlement reached in death of Knoxville Zoo elephant keeper - The Knoxville Zoo reached a settlement with the Tennessee Department of Labor and Workforce Development tied to the death of an elephant keeper last year. - 06.03.2012. *Ein «Thai-Paradies» im Zoo für Knies Elefanten - Franco Knies Traum von einem Elefanten-Park im Rapperswiler Lido wird konkret. Ab 2014 soll eine neue, einzigartige Anlage nach thailändischem Vorbild den Kinderzoo aufwerten. - 06.03.2012. *Sumatras Regenwald zu Klopapier - Indonesien ist zum drittgrößten Produzenten von Treibhausgasen aufgestiegen - nicht weil das Land plötzlich im Wohlstand schwelgt, sondern weil seine Entwaldungsrate so rasant gestiegen ist. Schuld daran ist auch der Frieden: Seitdem in Sumatras Dschungel keine Rebellen mehr agieren, gibt es einen Run auf das Holz der Insel. - 06.03.2012. *Elephant camp plunges into grief after calf’s death - Shiva was everybody’s favourite at Anekadu. The playful jumbo calf, orphaned after the death of his mother, had been nursed by the tribals in the ‘haadi’ (hamlet). - 06.03.2012. *Laguna Phuket denies 'wrongdoing' in baby elephant trade - PHUKET: Laguna Phuket today issued a public statement in response to a two-year-old baby elephant being seized at the elephant camp at the resort complex late last month. - 06.03.2012. *Elephant festival to kick-start in Jaipur tomorrow - Jaipur, Mar 6 (PTI) Colourful fireworks, jumbo rides, tribal dance and folk music are among a plethora of events tourists will be treated to as the annual 'Elephant Festival' kick-starts here tomorrow. - 06.03.2012. *Elephant conservation projects remain on… paper - VietNamNet Bridge – An action plan to conserve elephants in Nghe An, Dak Lak and Dong Nai was approved by the Prime Minister six years ago, in 2006. However, no considerable progress has been made so far. - 06.03.2012. *Guruvayur Kannan triumphs in Anayottam again - THRISSUR: Guruvayur Kannan, the 49-year-old tusker, emerged first in the ‘Anayottam’ (elephant race) on Monday which marked the opening of the annual 10-day festival at the Sree Krishna temple, Guruvayur. - 06.03.2012. *Beehive fences to check wild elephant jaywalking - THRISSUR: In a bid to avert man-elephant conflicts along forest borders across the state, Dr KP Sreekumar, professor, College of Veterinary and Animal Sciences (COVAS) has suggested introducing beehive fences. - 06.03.2012. *If You Love Elephants, Don't Ride One - PETA responds to local bride who rented Tai the elephant for her wedding and why it's not a great idea. - The local bride who recently rented an elephant named Tai for her wedding day has been sadly misled about what her $3,000 went to support. - 06.03.2012. *Brighter future for jumbos - A new home awaits elephants which have been displaced from their natural habitat. - WITH an increasing number of wild elephants being displaced from their forested habitat or injured by snares, a rescue centre is badly needed to shelter these animals. - 06.03.2012. 5. März 2012 *Elefanten müssen länger auf neues Gehege warten - Der Kinderzoo in Rapperswil wird heuer 50 Jahre alt. Das Geburtstagsgeschenk für die Elefanten verzögert sich indes: Die neue Elefantenanlage wird erst im Jahr 2014 eröffnet. - 05.03.2012. *Bloodhounds used to sniff out people killing elephants for ivory - Editor's note: This post contains a graphic image at the bottom that some readers might find disturbing. - Faced with a huge increase in elephants being killed for their tusks, governments and wildlife groups have been looking for new ways to stem the massacre. - 05.03.2012. *Cameroon: Elephant Poaching - Govt Unveils Preventive Measures - Short and medium-term policies have been set aside to halt rampant elephant killing. The Minister of Communications, Issa Tchiroma Bakary, has echoed government's determination to thwart endeavours by poachers to extinct the country's ecosystem, especially through the massacre of endangered animal species like the elephants. - 05.03.2012. *Cameroon Military to Hunt Down Elephant Poachers - Environmental activists in Cameroon say the military is mounting an offensive against poachers in the north, who are believed to have killed half of the country's remaining elephants. - 05.03.2012. *Elephant kiss of death - Elephant in a frenzy of lust (musth) goes crazy, kills owner, then goes crazy again, chases driver, collapses, dies from heart failure. - Male elephant Sidor Plaiwan collapsed and died from heart failure after chasing its mahout in Nakhon Si Thammarat province on Saturday. The mahout was unhurt. The 25-year-old jumbo killed its previous owner when it went berserk last month. - 05.03.2012. *Legalizing Ivory To Save Rhinos and Elephants - After the poaching massacre in Cameroon of 450 elephants, officials are now contemplating legalizing ivory. Since ivory is highly prized and profitable, the slaughter of hundreds of elephants and rhinos for ivory harvesting has raised a lot of concern about the welfare of these large mammals. - 05.03.2012. 4. März 2012 *Artenschutz: Schlechte Zeiten für Elefant und Rebhuhn - Der Tag des Artenschutzes soll an das 1973 ausgehandelte Abkommen gegen den Handel mit geschützten Tieren (CITES) erinnern. Doch die Situation hat sich im letzten Jahr deutlich verschlechtert: Noch nie wurden so viele Elefanten und Nashörner gewildert, noch nie wurde so viel illegales Elfenbein verkauft. - 04.03.2012. *VOLUNTEER: Sarnia woman helps keep peace between humans and wild elephants - One jumbo adventure. - Sarnia’s Melissa Litrenta woke suddenly in the dead of night and realized an elephant was just a few feet from her head. She froze in her sleeping bag, as she’d been trained. - 04.03.2012. *Why relocating badly behaved wild elephants doesn’t work - About 25 wild elephants are slated to be transplanted from around Kattepura and Dodbetta Reserve Forests, Hassan District in Karnataka, to other as-yet-undetermined locations. This is punishment for a long string of complaints against them. - 04.03.2012. *Scientists say elephants seriously endangered - VietNamNet Bridge – Vietnam has been well known as a country with many elephants that can be found throughout the country. However, big international conservation organizations have repeatedly given warnings that elephants are in danger of extinction. - 04.03.2012. *Kandy Diyawadana Nilame - Following the revelation of the unorthodox administration carried out by the lay custodian of the Temple of the Tooth, the Animal Welfare Trust (AWT) and the Elephant Owners Association (EOA) have come out with concrete evidence to show as to how Diyawadana Nilame (DN) Pradeep Nilanga Dela Bandara (Dela) is involved in elephant smuggling although no action has been taken against him by the relevant authorities. - 04.03.2012. 3. März 2012 *How to get to know an elephant on a first-name basis - Aristotle once called the elephant "the beast which passes all others in wit and mind." After watching Chishuru, a seven-foot-tall African elephant, find my shoe in a heap of smelly sneakers and pass it to me, I have to agree. - 03.03.2012. *Two elephants killed by poachers in Mwatate - Two elephants have been killed by poachers at a private ranch in Taita Taveta County. Wildlife conservationists have condemned the killing of the two female elephants aged about 40 years at Lwalenyi Ranch within Mwatate district which borders the Tsavo West National Park. Poaching is threatening elephant population in the Tsavo ecosystem. - 03.03.2012. *Wilderei auf Nashörner und Elefanten bereitet Sorgen - München. - Der Tag des Artenschutzes am 3. März erinnert an die Unterzeichnung des Washingtoner Artenschutz-Übereinkommens (WA, englisch CITES) im Jahr 1973. Die Artenschutz-Organisation Pro Wildlife warnt an diesem Tag davor, dass fragwürdige Ausnahmen und ein schwacher Vollzug des Artenschutzes die Errungenschaften des Abkommens schwächen. Sorgen bereitet den Artenschützern vor allem die eskalierende Wilderei auf Nashörner und Elefanten. - 03.03.2012. *Cameroon army targets elephant slaughter - Cameroon has launched a military offensive against elephant poachers in the country's northeast. Defence Minister Alain Mebe Ngo'o announced the operation on state television late on Thursday, saying that the country needed to take action against the poachers believed to be from Sudan. - 03.03.2012. *Officer badly hurt in rogue elephant attack - KUALA TERENGGANU: A Wildlife and National Parks Department officer cheated death when an elephant he and four colleagues were trying to capture went berserk and attacked him on Thursday. - 03.03.2012. *Elephant race to open temple fest - The 10-day festival at the Sree Krishna temple here will begin with an elephant race (aanayottam) on Monday. The customary race begins from the premises of Manjulal in the afternoon and concludes in front of the east entrance to the temple. - 03.03.2012. 2. März 2012 *Cameroon sends military to stop elephant slaughter - Cameroon has launched a military offensive to flush out elephant poachers from a remote national park in the country’s northeast near the border with Chad. - 02.03.2012. *Elephant pals at home in SD Zoo - Connie and Shaba, elephant pals from Reid Park Zoo in Tucson, are safely ensconced at the San Diego Zoo following a 10-hour journey during which they were housed in individual crates. - 02.03.2012. *Looking For Elephant Ivory? Try China - Armed with tips from animal welfare activists, I recently went on an ivory hunt with my Chinese assistant, Yang, in an antiques market in Beijing. - 02.03.2012. *Elephant Film in the Making: The Story of Dao - Allison Argo, Emmy winning filmmaker and animal advocate of ArgoFilms, has a new elephant project in the works. A decade ago, while filming The Urban Elephant, a documentary about elephants under human care, she came upon a very special elephant named Pang Dao in Thailand. - 02.03.2012. *20 elephants killed by poachers in Marsabit - MORE than 20 elephants have been killed in the vast Marsabit Forest in the Central division of Marsabit county in the last two months as Ethiopian poachers invade the forest. Marsabit Central DC Ruto Kipchumba said hundreds of poachers have found their way into the forest from Ethiopia and are causing havoc by killing elephants. - 02.03.2012. *JAIPUR ELEPHANT FESTIVAL 2012 WITH HOLI CELEBRATION - (TRAVPR.COM) INDIA - March 2nd, 2012 - Rajasthan is the land of kings and queens and one of the most charming states of India. It has been known worldwide as a tourism destination as it has lots of tourist attraction and tourist facilities. - 02.03.2012. *Elefanten tanzen in Manege - Zirkus Charles Knie mit 100 Tieren in Varel – Artisten zeigen Salto Mortale. - Artistik, Tierdressuren, Tempo-Jonglagen und viel Spaß bietet der Großzirkus. Er wurde mit internationalen Zirkuspreisen ausgezeichnet. - 02.03.2012. *Elefanten-Fußball in der Manege - Ein fußballspielender Elefant, lustige Clowns, Braunbären und Dromedare können im Circus Luna bestaunt werden, der ab Freitag, 9. März, für wenige Tage in Überlingen gastiert. - 02.03.2012. *Elephants under threat in Bangladesh - Human expansion in the Garo Hills has made elephants more violent. - Human expansion in Bangladesh has made the nation's elephants increasingly violent. - Video. - 02.03.2012. 1. März 2012 *Leiden Leipzigs Elefanten ohne ihren Chefpfleger? - Leipzig – Michael Tempelhoff (44) war nicht nur der Liebling der „Elefant, Tiger & Co.“-Zuschauer, sondern auch der engste menschliche Vertraute der Dickhäuter im Zoo. Wie kommen die Elefanten nach dessen Versetzung nun ohne ihren ehemaligen Chefpfleger klar? - 01.03.2012. *Protest: Elephants to block major roads - Wildlife officials seize 19 elephants from privately owned elephant parks in Kanchanaburi because info on elephant ID cards wrong. - 01.03.2012. *Burgled Babar: Missing elephant causes grief for Texas couple - GARLAND - "It was sitting just right in this area, right here," said Gene Darnell, pointing down to a vacant mound of mulch. "It was well-anchored in." - 01.03.2012. *Kenya's Poached Elephant Herds Receive Help From London Zoo - Kenya - Kenya’s elephants are being thrown a much-needed lifeline in response to mounting threats and the resurgence of the world’s illegal ivory trade. - 01.03.2012. *Wild Animals To Be Banned From Circuses - Circuses will be banned from using wild animals in their shows under new Government plans. Ministers say they will outlaw the practice at the earliest opportunity and draft regulations will come before Parliament this summer. - 01.03.2012. *Elephant, 51-years-old, gives birth in Taman Safari - A 51-year-old elephant named Nila delivered a male calf at Taman Safari Indonesia (TSI) park in Cisarua, Bogor, West Java, on Monday evening. The calf, which has yet to be named, is Nila’s third offspring. - 01.03.2012. *Tierschützer zeigen Amt an - Friedberg Nach dem Tod eines Zirkuselefanten. - Nach dem Tod eines Zirkuselefanten im hessischen Friedberg hat die Tierrechtsorganisation PETA Strafanzeige gegen Mitarbeiter des Veterinäramts Wetteraukreis erstattet. - 01.03.2012. *Elephant operators threaten blockade - KANCHANABURI : Elephant park operators have threatened to block major roads with their jumbos if wildlife officials continue to seize animals from private shelters. - 01.03.2012. *Now poachers targeting elephant tusks - Many organised crime syndicates are moving away from drugs and human trafficking and are focusing their sights on dealing in illegal wildlife products because it is a "high-reward, low-risk" crime. - 01.03.2012. *Palmyrah palms to solve human-elephant conflict - A sustainable solution has been found for the human-elephant conflict in Sri Lanka by Practical Action, said Practical Action Sri Lanka Team Leader Ranasinghe Perera, addressing a press conference yesterday at the Buddhist Cultural Centre, Colombo. - 01.03.2012. *Wild Animals To Be Banned From Circuses - Circuses will be banned from using wild animals in their shows under new Government plans. Ministers are to unveil policies in the Commons that will outlaw the practice at the earliest opportunity. - 01.03.2012. *Man killed in Karbi Anglong jumbo attack - JORHAT: A man was killed in an elephant attack at Dolamora under Karbi Anglong (East) forest range on Wednesday morning. The deceased, identified as Bodhan Bhumij, was an employee of Assam Public Works Department (PWD) of Dolamora. - 01.03.2012.